chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
A4000IS
Canon Powershot A4000IS Reviews and Specifications * DPReview link * Canon A4000IS page * In Depth Review Technical Data *'Digic IV' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *Sensor: 16 million effective pixels, 1/2.3 CCD (6.17 x 4.55 mm) *Max image size: 4608 x 3456 *8x optical zoom lens, 28-244mm, F3.0 - F5.9 *ISO 100/200/400/800/1600 *Image stabilization *Fixed 3 inch LCD, 2300,000 pixels *Video: H.264 MOV (QuickTime) *Video formats: 1280x720 @25 fps (HD), 640x480 @30 fps *Interfaces: Hi-speed USB, analog audio out (monaural), analog video out (NTSC/PAL) ONLY IN PLAYBACK MODE. (video & audio cable not included) *Storage: SD/SDHC/SDXC *Power: Rechargeable Lithium-ion Battery NB-11L *Weight (with battery): 145 g (5.11oz) *Dimensions: 95 x 56 x 24mm ( 3.74 x 2.22 x 0.94inch ) *Release Date: February 19, 2012 Firmware info The use of ver.req to determine your firmare version may not work. It is recommended you use the ACID utility to determine your firmware version. For Developers General info *DryOS v2.3, release #0050 *FW start address: 0xFF810000 CPU info ID 0x41059461 Revision 0x1 1 Part 0x946 2374 ARM Arch 0x5 5 Variant 0x0 0 Implementor 0x41 65 Cache type 0x0F112112 Icache words/line 0x2 2 8 Icache absent 0x0 0 Icache assoc 0x2 2 Icache size 0x4 4 8K Reserved0_2 0x0 0 Dcache words/line 0x2 2 8 Dcache absent 0x0 0 Dcache assoc 0x2 2 Dcache size 0x4 4 8K Reserved1_2 0x0 0 Harvard/unified 0x1 1 Cache type 0x7 7 Reserved2_3 0x0 0 TCM type 0x000C00C0 Reserved0_2 0x0 0 ITCM absent 0x0 0 Reserved1_3 0x0 0 ITCM size 0x3 3 4K Reserved2_4 0x0 0 DTCM absent 0x0 0 Reserved3_2 0x0 0 DTCM size 0x3 3 4K Reserved4_10 0x0 0 Control 0x0005107D Protect enable 0x1 1 Reserved0_1 0x0 0 Dcache enable 0x1 1 Reserved1_4 0xF 15 Big endian 0x0 0 Reserved2_4 0x0 0 Icache enable 0x1 1 Alt vector 0x0 0 Cache RRR 0x0 0 Disble load TBIT 0x0 0 DTCM enable 0x1 1 DTCM mode 0x0 0 ITCM enable 0x1 1 ITCM mode 0x0 0 Reserved3_12 0x0 0 Protection Region 0 0x0000003D Enable 0x1 1 Size 0x1E 30 2G Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x0 0 0x00000000 Protection Region 1 0xC000002F Enable 0x1 1 Size 0x17 23 16M Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x60000 393216 0xC0000000 Protection Region 2 0x00000033 Enable 0x1 1 Size 0x19 25 64M Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x0 0 0x00000000 Protection Region 3 0x40000033 Enable 0x1 1 Size 0x19 25 64M Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x20000 131072 0x40000000 Protection Region 4 0x80000017 Enable 0x1 1 Size 0xB 11 4K Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x40000 262144 0x80000000 Protection Region 5 0xFF80002D Enable 0x1 1 Size 0x16 22 8M Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x7FC00 523264 0xFF800000 Protection Region 6 0x00000000 Enable 0x0 0 Size 0x0 0 invalid Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x0 0 0x00000000 Protection Region 7 0x00000000 Enable 0x0 0 Size 0x0 0 invalid Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x0 0 0x00000000 Region data perms 0x03333330 Region 0 0x0 0 U:-- Region 1 0x3 3 U:RW Region 2 0x3 3 U:RW Region 3 0x3 3 U:RW Region 4 0x3 3 U:RW Region 5 0x3 3 U:RW Region 6 0x3 3 U:RW Region 7 0x0 0 U:-- Region inst perms 0x03333330 Region 0 0x0 0 U:-- Region 1 0x3 3 U:RW Region 2 0x3 3 U:RW Region 3 0x3 3 U:RW Region 4 0x3 3 U:RW Region 5 0x3 3 U:RW Region 6 0x3 3 U:RW Region 7 0x0 0 U:-- DCache cfg 0x00000034 Region 0 0x0 0 Region 1 0x0 0 Region 2 0x1 1 Region 3 0x0 0 Region 4 0x1 1 Region 5 0x1 1 Region 6 0x0 0 Region 7 0x0 0 ICache cfg 0x00000034 Region 0 0x0 0 Region 1 0x0 0 Region 2 0x1 1 Region 3 0x0 0 Region 4 0x1 1 Region 5 0x1 1 Region 6 0x0 0 Region 7 0x0 0 Write buffer 0x00000034 Region 0 0x0 0 Region 1 0x0 0 Region 2 0x1 1 Region 3 0x0 0 Region 4 0x1 1 Region 5 0x1 1 Region 6 0x0 0 Region 7 0x0 0 DTCM cfg 0x80000006 Reserved0_1 0x0 0 Size 0x3 3 4K Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x40000 262144 0x80000000 ITCM cfg 0x00000006 Reserved0_1 0x0 0 Size 0x3 3 4K Undef0_7 0x0 0 Base 0x0 0 0x00000000 LED addresses #define LED_GREEN 0xC0220120 //LED on the back of the camera Available Firmware Dumps *Firmware 1.00C by alvm (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=7940.msg83967#msg83967) *Firmware 1.01A by alvm (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=8280.msg87361#msg87361) *Firmware 1.01B by alvm (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=8985.msg93560#msg93560) *Firmware 1.02A by alvm (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=10101.msg101377#msg101377) Porting process & links A4000IS porting thread Category:Cameras Category:Development